Suki's Story
by Blind and Painted Avatards
Summary: Suki and Sokka are reunited, but how did Suki escape jail? Script-Like thing. Contains MAJOR Sukka and Kataang with slight Toko and Tokka.


Suki's Story

_Sokka is sitting by the river, collecting water_

Sokka's thoughts: Aang and Katara…Katara and Aang…ok…ew..bad images…bad…bad…bad…

Suki: Sokka! Sokka!

Sokka _underneath his breath_: Suki? Holy Shit! Thank you spirits! How long have I got with you until you have to go back to the dead? How long do I get with you? Can I touch you? Feel you? Kiss you?

Suki: Sokka…I'm here! I'm alive! I'm out of the prison!

Sokka: No way. You must be dead.

_Suki embraces Sokka; Sokka starts bawling_

Sokka: I thought I would never see you again.

Suki: me either.

Sokka: Let's take you home.

Suki: Home?

Sokka: Well, for now its our home. We are staying at The Western Air Temple.

_ Later that night _

_ Suki and Sokka are both staring into each other's eyes passionately _

_ enter Aang and Katara _

_ Katara drops her belongings and runs and hugs Suki _

Katara: Your okay! We were so worried.

Aang: Suki! _ goes up and hugs her too _

Suki: Hey Katara…Aang. I'm glad to be back too. I have been wondering the firenation for days now after I escaped. It was so hard to find you guys! When I saw Sokka…I was so relieved. You guys picked an amazing place to hide out though. It's beautiful.

Katara: Well you can stay as long as you like. You need anything?

Suki: I'm good for now. Just a little sore.

Aang: Your probably starving. Me and Katara just got some food. Let's make dinner.

Suki: Thanks.

Aang: It's going to be delicious…

_ at dinner inside the Western Air Temple _

Suki: These noodles are so delicious!

Sokka _ staring into her eyes _: They are.

Katara: Are you sure you don't need anything else?

Suki: No I'm great. You've guys have been great to me. Thank you.

Katara: Well, if you think of anything you need, just tell me…okay?

Suki _ laughing at Katara's kindness :_ Ok. I will. So…what's new with you guys? Sokka told me that Toph is on a trip with…um _ Suki's face turns pale and she begins to look into the distance _…the uh…the prince of the…

Aang: Firenation. Yeah. Zuko. I know it sounds crazy but he's actually not such a bad guy. He's really helped me with my firebending.

Suki: oh. I see. _ still has that dazed look on her face _

Sokka: You okay?

Suki: _ jumps back to reality _ oh yeah. I'm good, sorry I just…

Katara: You've been through a lot lately haven't you? If you ever need to talk…

Suki: thanks. I got to go. _ runs outside; all glance at Sokka who then runs after her _

_ outside; Suki sitting _

Sokka: Suki! Are you okay?

Suki: _ looking away _ Yeah. I just needed some fresh air.

Sokka: _ looking at Suki who has obviously been crying _ : Oh God... You aren't ok are you? You're safe now...you know that right?

Suki: You…you don't know what I had to do…to escape _ begins to tear up _

I had to sleep with Ozai to get away _ sobs  _

Sokka: _ face turns red; he has no idea what to say _ I'm going to kill him…I'm going to…I…I…

Suki: Relax...I just need some time alone... I'll be fine.

Sokka: I love you.

Suki: I love you to.

_ Sokka scoots closer and leans in to kiss Suki. They make out and quietly slip into Sokka's room and sleep together _

_ 14 days later; late morning _

Katara: Sokka. Wake up! We need to talk.

Sokka: What?

Katara: It's Suki

Sokka: Is she ok?

Katara: Sokka, Suki is pregnant.

_ Sokka stares openmouthed at Katara _

_ Enter Suki _

Sokka: Suki!

Katara: I'll leave you guys alone.

Sokka: Suki. I am so sorry. I didn't expect for this to happen. This is ALL MY FAULT. _ To himself _ What are we going to do?

Suki: It's not yours…

Sokka: What…the baby? But I slept with you! How could it not be mine? Oh my god. It's Ozai's isn't it. _ Looks completely overtaken with anger _

_ Suki bursts out crying and nods _

Sokka: _ tries to comfort Suki _ It's ok Suki... We can get through this.

_ Suki still sobbing _

Aang: Hey, what's going on?

_ Katara rushes in _

Sokka: GET AWAY!!!!!

Aang quietly Sorry

Katara: Aang, come on, I'll fill you in outside.

_ Katara and Aang leave _

Suki: _ leaning her head on Sokka's shoulder _ Don't ever leave me Sokka.

Sokka: I'm not going anywhere.

Suki: What am I going to do?

Sokka _ attempting to be strong w/ a trembling voice _ don't worry Suki, we can get through this together.

Suki _ laughing _ Just as the world seems to be crashing, you some how make it ok.

_ They start kissing _

_ Katara and Aang walk in. Sokka sees Katara and quickly stops making out with Suki. _

Katara: Sokka, you don't have to hide it, I know you slept with her, I don't care if you kiss her in front of me. I mean you already got her pregnant.

_ Sokka blushing hysterically while Suki looks away _

Aang: Katara?

Katara: Ya...

Aang: Shouldn't we find Toph and Zuko? They've been gone for almost two weeks. They don't even know Suki is back! I mean, they better know what's going on...

Katara: Probably. If they come here uninformed they could just freak out and make things worst.

Aang: Yeah, I should go get them

_ Aang runs off to get Toph and Zuko _

Katara _ talking to Suki and Sokka :_ You guys ok?

Suki: Yeah _ goes off to get some rest _

Sokka: Yep...but uh...maybe you better stay…

Katara: Why?

Sokka: I dunno, its just your my sister and I'm kinda freaked and you seem to be pretty good with handling this type of thing…

Katara: You scared?

Sokka: Yeah.

MEANWHILE

Zuko and Toph are walking

Zuko: So what's up with that guy Sokka?

Toph: What do you mean?

Zuko: I mean with the ponytails and the dresses and the...

Toph: Well, from what I heard you used to have a pretty big ponytail yourself

Zuko: Do you like him or something?

Toph: Who? SOKKA? _ Blushes _

Zuko: You do don't you?

Toph: Well...I mean...I don't think that I can have this conversation with you I mean you just joined our team and your like fire nation…

Zuko: I am not...

Toph: and I mean the way you look at Katara, I don't think you can...

Zuko: KATARA!? I mean she's nice and all but...seriously?

Toph: Oh come on you can't deny it.

Zuko: _ to himself _ Whatever…

Toph _ punches him _: Have you ever really liked someone though?

Zuko: well this one girl in the Firenation_... Toph makes a face and sticks her tongue out, Zuko rolls his eyes _

Zuko: whose name was Mai and she was totally...cool. _ sighs _

Toph: You miss her?

Zuko: yeah... Hey wait… you know what! I don't think I can have this conversation with you!

_ Toph rolls her eyes and laughs _

_ Aang runs up _

Toph: Hey Aang

Aang: Hey _ nods a hello at Zuko _

Toph: What's up?

Aang: Its Suki... She's back

Toph: I thought she was dead!

Aang: Well apparently not because she's here. She came a few weeks ago when you were off in town.

Toph; This is incredible!

Zuko: Who's Suki?

Aang: She's a Kyoshi warrior, she's helped us out of a few tight spots, and Sokka has a thing for her.

_ Zuko looks knowingly at Toph and Toph looks away _

Toph: Sokka's girlfriend.

Zuko: Ponytail has a girlfriend?

Aang: Ya, and she's got some news. I'll let Katara and Sokka tell you back at camp though.

Toph: What is it?

Aang: I'll tell ya later….it seems like she was pretty beat up in the fire nation prison though.

_ Zuko looks away _

Aang: Like really beat up.

_ They start walking back to camp and when they arrive they see Katara and Sokka and Suki. _

Toph: Suki! Are you ok?

Suki: Oh hey Toph. Good to see you. Nice to meet you Zuko.

Zuko: Hey…Suki right? What's this news Aang told us about?

_ Suki looks at Sokka and Sokka gives her a nod _

Suki_: takes a deep breath _ I'm ...pregnant

Zuko: Is it… _ chuckling a little _ Sokka's?

Toph: _ totally mad _ Well of course its Sokka's! She was in prison the whole time before that! Who else cud she have slept with??

_ gives a disapproving glare at Suki then Sokka _

Suki: actually its…

_ Sokka cuts in _: yeah it's mine. Totally my idea. Not her fault. Yeah. Its mine.

Zuko: Whoa. I uh ...

_ Suki gives Sokka a look but follows along _

Sokka: _ to Zuko _ You know, you can go if you want

Zuko: ok

_ Zuko runs off _

Toph _ screaming :_ What are you guys gonna do!?

Sokka: _ to Toph _ Calm down

Katara: Toph, I think you should come with me, we need to talk.

_ Katara leads Toph aside _

Katara: You gotta give him a break.

Toph: Sokka? I wasn't...

Katara: This is a fragile situation… he's only...

Toph: SIXTEEN… he shouldn't be...

Katara: This is so awkward…

Toph: It's fine, it's just...

Katara: You really like him don't you?

Toph _ getting a little teary eyed :_ Yeah kind of…

Katara: Toph...

_ Toph sighs Katara hugs her a little _

Katara: They didn't plan for this to happen…..its not like they want a kid…..

Toph: I know, and he's 16 I'm 12 and yeah...she's like 15 so...I get it

Katara: Good

Toph: But a baby! It's like a real live thing.

Katara: I know

Toph: Are they gonna get married? Cause they probably should...you know...

Katara: Let's just get some rest okay?

Toph: Sounds good...sounds good

MEANWHILE:

Aang: What...what were you thinking?

Sokka: You like Katara right?

Aang: yeah but I wouldn't... like have a kid with her...

Sokka _tearing up a bit _: Yeah I'm pretty much an idiot. It's just that she was dying you know...like she's suppose to be dead…

Aang: You really love her don't you?

Sokka: Yeah, and then we got talking and she was so hurt back there...like stuff that I won't even tell u... I mean you're just a kid…

Aang: This war is horrible…

Sokka: Yeah it really is….I never meant for this to happen….

Aang: I know.

_ Aang and Sokka share a brotherly hug _

LATER THAT NIGHT

_everyone is asleep. Aang walks into Katara's room _

Aang: Katara are you awake?

Katara: What's wrong Aang? Is someone hurt?

Aang: Well, I just...I need to talk to you

_ Aang takes a deep breath _

Aang: Katara, all that's happened in the past few days, Suki and Sokka... Well, I know they made a mistake, but what if... What if they really loved each other... and there was nothing they could do?

Katara: What are you trying to say?

Aang: I'm saying I love you Katara, and I don't think we can help what we're about to do.

_ They start making out _

Katara: _ breathlessly _ We should stop

Aang: _ also breathlessly _ Yeah we should. _ they continue to make out Aang and Katara both fall asleep together and forget to wake up early to get dressed and back to their beds in the morning _

THE NEXT MORNING

_ Sokka walks into Katara's room and sees clothing all over the place, then he sees Katara and Aang in her sleeping bag in their underwear and assumes what went down the night before _

Sokka: Oh my GOD!

Sokka: AANG!

_Katara and Aang wake up _

Sokka: What the hell is this?

_ Sokka starts ranting and yelling at Aang _

Katara: Sokka!

Aang: Sokka, calm down!

Sokka: Calm down?? How can you tell me to calm down when I find my sister in bed with someone after I got my girlfriend pregnant!!

Toph: what's going on?

_ Toph realizes what happened _

Toph: Oh

Sokka: And YOU! _ Sokka turns to Katara and starts yelling and ranting _

Where did I go wrong? What would mom say?

Katara: At least I'm not pregnant!

Sokka: Your 14!

Katara: I'm not pregnant!

Toph: Let's all just calm down a little ok… Some things have been going down lately...that...well...

Sokka _ to Aang _: Your not allowed to go near her anymore.

Aang: What?

Sokka: Stay away from her!

_ Aang's about to say something when Katara jumps in and begins yelling at Sokka completely enraged while Sokka just sits back rolls his eyes Zuko walks in _

Zuko: Where's Suki?

All: What?

Zuko: Your little girlfriend...she's not here...

Sokka; Oh my god.

_ Sokka runs out looking for her and finds her in the forest crying _

Suki: sorry...I just...god

Sokka: Don't ever disappear like that again! _ Comforts her _

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Katara: _ to Aang _ God I feel terrible

Aang: Yeah me too

Katara: I mean they've been through so much...

_ Aang is leaning on Katara's shoulder _

Katara: I shouldn't have yelled at him

Aang: I feel awful about what we did to Sokka…

Katara: I don't feel awful about anything else though…

Aang: _whispered _ Katara…

_ They start making out _

IN THE FOREST

Suki: I think we need to tell them the truth ...about the baby

Sokka: No, this is working out, I mean I did sleep with you so...its mine...it could be mine...

Suki: It's not yours.

Sokka: But…

Suki: No! You just gotta forget. IT'S MINE.

Sokka: I'm sorry

Suki: They should know the truth.

Sokka: It is yours... and I'll support u no matter what you decide to tell them

Suki: Get them together then…

_ Walk back to camp and over to Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko _

_ Sokka takes Katara to the side _

Sokka: Ok Katara look: I've made some bad choices

Katara: obviously

Sokka: and yeah I shouldn't have done what I've done, but um...my girlfriend is going through a real tough time, so just don't make the same mistakes I did and uh... try to help me out ok?

Katara: fine

_ Silence _

Katara: I love you, but you gotta understand, I love Aang too.

Sokka: I know. I know.

_ Katara and Sokka go back to sit with the others while Suki stands up to talk _

Suki: Guys, about the baby...it's not Sokka's

Toph: WHAT!?

Katara: WHAT? But you slept together I know you did!

Suki: Yeah we did...

Katara: Who else could it be? Does Sokka know about this?

Sokka: I do

Zuko: But you were in prison who else could you have slept with?

Suki: I did it to escape…

Katara: Oh my god.

Zuko: I'm so sorry...

Katara: With one of the guards? That's awful...

_ Sokka looks away _

Suki: Not one of the guards…it was...it was Ozai!

_ Suki starts crying _

_ collective gasp _

_ Suki and Sokka go away; together _

Zuko: _ looking miserable _ She slept with... with my dad? You mean... my dad and...that's my half brother?

Aang: Wow. _ to Zuko _ Now I know why your so messed up.

_ Zuko glares at Aang _

Aang: Sorry. I didn't mean...

Zuko: Yeah. Now you know why. _ pause _ I just can't believe it

Aang: It's not your fault you know.

Zuko: Yeah I know.

Aang: How does your mother deal with him?

Zuko: My mother_... sigh _ my mother left. I haven't seen my mother for 3 years

Katara: Zuko...

Zuko: Yeah?

_ Katara hugs Zuko _

Zuko: What was that?

Katara: I'm sorry

Aang: You ready to go to dinner Katara?

Katara: Yeah

_ Katara and Aang leave for dinner; holding each other's hands _

Sokka: _ to Suki _ We can do this can't we? We can raise a child.

Suki: Yeah, I think we can. We're in love.


End file.
